


Frightening Thoughts and Scary Feelings

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Egobang Stories/One shots [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I’ve never made this sort of fan fic before, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: Dan has some inner turmoil about their relationship and himself and leaves, leaving Arin to fend for himself against his thoughts.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Egobang Stories/One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Frightening Thoughts and Scary Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this isn’t incredible or Arin and Dan seem out of character. I tried to write it from Arin’s POV. I’ve never written an Egobang fan fic before, so my apologies.
> 
> I actually got the idea for this from their AI generator video they did on their Grumps channel. Tried it out myself and got too far into it and made it into a little small one shot.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Dan said to Arin hesitantly, almost like he didn’t want to say it aloud. 

Arin pulled away and looked around the room. The numerous games on the shelf, the blank screen of the TV. Anything to avoid eye contact with the man he adored oh so much. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling crescent shapes already starting to form on his palm due to the intensity. 

Dan looked at Arin quizzically. He hesitantly reached for the grump’s hand, a frown on his face when Arin sneaked a quick glance at Dan out of the corner of his eye and pulled his hand away.

Arin didn’t want to be touched. Not now. He was just too hurt. He could feel the betrayal and turmoil stir up inside him. If Dan didn’t want to do this anymore, what were they? He had already ruined their friendship. It was past saving now. If they were to go back it would never be the same. Arin regretted saying how he felt. But then he immediately regret even thinking that. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He looked up and started to speak, going to apologize to the not so grump. But he looked up only to see an empty space on the couch. He closed his mouth. 

The blanket Dan was huddled up in at one point was now sprawled across the floor. In the midst of his thoughts, Dan must’ve left. Arin didn’t blame him. He looked down again, feeling himself getting lost in his thoughts. He felt tears starting to form. He hated himself right now. 

He hesitantly took out his phone and started to call Dan. Then he stopped, putting his phone back in his pocket. Obviously Dan had left because he wanted to be left alone. The rational part of his brain told him that. But another part, the.. horribly clingy part. The part of him that desperately yearned for Dan to return, that wanted to cuddle him and kiss him and hold hands with him like they were doing for a little while.. told him to text him. So he did it. Threw all rational thinking out the window. 

“im sorry”

He figured that… small little text was okay for now. He didn’t want to start anything huge. He just hoped Dan was okay. For right now… he just wanted to nap. Sleep his feelings away. So that’s just what he did. He felt a hand on his shoulder nudging him gently. He awoke with a jolt and looked up to see Dan. He was confused. Upset. Dan looked at Arin. 

“May I..?” He gestured towards the spot next to Arin. The Grump nodded sleepily and looked up at the not so grump, his heart skipping a beat. The moonlight accentuated his already gorgeous features so much. He didn’t realize it was already night time. He had slept for longer than he thought. He felt a blush creep to his face due to the thoughts he was having of Dan and looked down, only to feel a hand tilt his head back up.

“Listen…” Dan started, “I’m sorry. I got scared. I know you told me Suzy was okay with all this but a part of me was also just scared because.. I’ve never done this sort of thing before. I’ve never dated a man before you. But Arin..” he took a deep breath and exhaled, “After some thinking, I realized. That shouldn’t matter. I love the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh. How we can talk about pretty much anything and everything. I started to think everything over, and how much we’ve been through. And I didn’t want to throw that all away just because I was scared. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Stay with me forever, Arin. Please?” 

Arin nodded vigorously, taking Dan’s hands in his. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
